


Isaac: Day 1

by chadleymacguff



Series: Don't Forget [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac suffers a horrible accident and can’t remember anything when he wakes up, even his boyfriend Scott. This almost comes as a blessing in disguise for them to fall in love all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is Isaac's diary. There will be some that are Scott's entries but i'll make sure to make the distinction.

Day 1

The doctor suggested that I keep a log or journal of what I remember. I guess kind of like a diary. I don’t really know how this supposed to help me. But she’s the doctor. I think keeping things written down is supposed to help me build memories from the foundations of what I can’t remember. I can remember some things. I remember the basics. How to read, write, I remember what my name is and other bits and pieces scattered throughout the years of my life, it’s just the last three or four that are a haze. More like a cloudy picture really. Like it’s all just hidden under the surface.

Scott, at least I think that’s his name. Scott’s been really sweet. The doctor tells me that he’s the one that found me. I was apparently wandering around in the graveyard and fell into an open grave that they’d just dug for a funeral the next day. Scott was out looking for hours, calling my name out into the streets until he finally found me calling out for help from the bottom of the hole. I have no idea how I ended up there. The doctor said it was in an accident but that seemed to be the extent of what she would tell me. She said that they would tell information bit by bit as not to overload me with information. I think it’s some kind of exercise to help me remember all on my own.

It’s weird not remembering anything. You kind of get that nagging feeling in the back of your mind like you should be doing something but you can’t put your finger on what. Scott’s been coming in every day to see me, making sure that I’m comfortable. I get the sense that he’s a bit more than a friend. He won’t tell me and I don’t want to pry but he did tell me that I get to leave this place tomorrow. Thank god. I’m supposed to be moving into his place. I think I’m good with sharing space. It’s hard to remember.


End file.
